fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Boiler Pit
Location Fantasy University > Detention Dungeon > Boiler Room > Boiler Pit. Access In order to have access to this dungeon, you will need to remove the fire from the pit. You can do this two different ways. *Buy a Fire-B-Gone for 200 Fubars at the Skool Suplies (Mordorms) and go back to put out the fire. *Or you can complete the quest: The Barrrgain. At this point, the Boiler Handle will drop into the Boiler Pit. In the Boiler Pit, you will encounter a Dusty Dust Bunny. Dust him off to get the Boiler Handle (you might also get it if you kill him). The Boiler Control Room does not appear right away after this, you will have to adventure a bit before you notice it. After that, you will be able to change the Control Room settings in order to encounter different types of monsters. Encounters Boiler Control Room set to "Just Right" ''Important: To edit the enemy information, please click the "Edit" button on the upper right corner of this table.'' Special Event : ' To Dust or Not to Dust' :Deep in the bowels of the Boiler Pit, you come across a dusty dust bunny sitting quietly in a corner. It's big, shiny eys gleam at you wetly from beneath the layers of dust that cover it. :It looks so cute. Maybe it's just... lost. :Or maybe that's exactly what it wants you to think. It is a dust bunny after all. >>> Politely attempt to clean the little guy off : Answer: To Dust ::You do your best to dust of the bunny, but to little avail. By the time you finish, all you have left is a pile of dust and a pair of googly eyes. Oh well. ::Drops: Bunny Dust, Googly Eyes. : >>> Clean up his act... With violence! ''Important: To edit the enemy information, please click the "Edit" button on the upper right corner of this table.'' Boiler Control Room set to "Hot" ''Important: To edit the enemy information, please click the "Edit" button on the upper right corner of this table.'' Special Event :The Sweat-Drenched Wanderer :While exploring the Diabolic Dungeon, you come across a familiar-looking fellow adorned in some serious beach gear. "Gnarly waves today, right dude?" Umm, no? You're pretty sure you're actually in an underground industrial complex on the campus of a school. If there are "gnarly waves" anywhere near ''here, you don't want anything to do with them. :"Hey man, don't judge. I'm about to do some killer shreddin', I was hoping you could help me with this sunblock. I've got this really sensitive spot on my back that I just''cannot ''reach. Waddya say dude?" :'>>> Beat him over the head with his own surfboard!' :'Surf's Up''' :You stare blankly at the Wanderer, if only for a second, before snatching his surfboard right out of his calcium-rich fingers. You senselessly beat him into submission, causing the sunblock he held to drop from his other hand. You pick it up and pocket it (who knows when it might come in handy), then you toss the skeleton man's board to the floor with disgust. Gnarly waves indeed, broseph. :Drops: SPF 666 :>>> Politely agree to rub sunblock on his hard-to-reach shoulder bones :Remember: Milk Builds Strong Bones :You reluctantly agree to this student-on-skeleton rubdown. As you get down to business, though, your hand slips on the surprisingly smooth complexion of the Wanderer's skin. Your palm smacks right into the skeleton man's shoulder blade, and that's when you hear the CRAAaaaAAAaaCK!! This can't be good. :"What...what was that noise?" The Wanderer stammers. "Did you just break my shoulder? Seriously?! Oh Hell Naw dude." The Wanderer, enraged, leaps at you to attack! :Loot: Nothing :>>> Duuuuuuuuude... Boiler Control Room set to "Cold" ''Important: To edit the enemy information, please click the "Edit" button on the upper right corner of this table.'' Special Event : The Warmly Bundled Wanderer :While discovering the secrets of the Diabolic Dungeon, you are approached by a strangely familiar fellow dressed in a massive, fluffy parka. He is so tightly bundled up that his tiny arms can barely extend beyond the rolls of sweet, pillowy insulation surrounding him. :"Brrrrf Drrrbh brh Rhrrbuh drrh," he says matter-of-factly. "Whurr dhurph hurbha drrh?" The Dungeon Wanderer seems to be pointing at the scarf hanging 'round his neck, which was loosened so much as to be ineffective at keeping out the cold. One can only assume he'd like a hand refitting it around his cold, bare neck bones. :>>> Unwind the scarf as fast as you can! :With a mighty tug you pull on the Wanderer's scarf, causing him to spin out of control before falling on the ground in a tizzy. You luxuriously flaunt the scarf now in your hands before giving it a distinguished flick around your own neck. :"Hey, whoa, come back!" shouts the Wanderer as his winter attire unfurls all around him. "You can't do this to me!" He tries to give chase, but he's so dizzy he can't even manage to take a step without stumbling on his own two feet. See you on the slopes, pal! :Drops: Poorly Sewn Scarf :>>> Bundle the adorable little fellow up best that you can :Warming Up to the Wanderer :With whatever kindness you have left in your cynical heart, you decide it would be rude not to help the poor Wanderer. After all, he's already dead- hasn't he suffered enough? :As you reach up to adjust his scarf, however, you realize that he is chattering his teeth quite excessively from the cold. Without a second to react, the Wanderer chomps down on your finger, hard. After recoiling your hand in pain, you look back at him as rage swells in your eyes. That was your second favorite finger! Now he's gonna get it! :Loot: Nothing :>>> Time for you to chill out! Related Quests *Wanted: Fiery Wolfman Alpha (given by A.B.M.) *Recipe Quest: Zip it Good (given by Blahdezz) *Recipe Quest: Loath'd (given by Zaboohoo) *Elton on Tour (given by Piano Guy) Trivia *Costs 1 adventure point to enter Category:Places Category:Article stubs Category:Cleanup